Not Just an Infatuation
by Elie de Lantreuil
Summary: The Weasleys have decided to make a party for Harry's birthday but Ron feels nervous... He has realized his feelings for Hermione were not only friendly ones...
1. Feel

Story takes place one year after GOF, though in a sort of alternative universe in which both Harry and Cedric Diggory won the Triwizard Tournament and in which Lord Voldemort never returned (or not yet, who knows...). In this world, OOTP never took place as such and things went on such as it should have had: no Umbridge, no deaths, no interdiction to play Quidditch for Harry, etc... but Ronald DID become goal keeper and prefect, and Ginny DID have a boyfriend but she still falls for Harry. Hermione kept contact with Viktor Krum. Oh, no Cho/ Harry (Cedric never died) R/ Hr with a bit of H/ G.  
  
NOT JUST AN INFATUATION By Elie de Lantreuil (also known as Elais)  
  
Chapter 1: Feel  
  
Ronald Weasley, sixth son of witch Molly and wizard Arthur Weasley was sitting at the foot of the bed of his baby sister Ginny Weasley. Everyone in the Weasley family had bright red hair, though Ginny's was somehow even brighter than the others'.  
  
"Are you sending Harry something for his birthday?" asked Ginny, brushing her hair.  
  
It was a beautiful July morning, the 30th as a matter of fact. The next day would be Ron's best friend Harry Potter 's sixteenth birthday. Harry and Ronald had been best friends since their first journey on the Hogwarts Express, the train taking young witches and wizards to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But Ronald very often thought that though Harry was a great friend, something would be missing, were it not for a third person, his other best friend, and also Harry's other best friend: Hermione Granger. Clever, beautiful, amazing Hermione Granger.  
  
"Earth to Ronald!"  
  
"Sorry, what?"  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Nothing. What did you say?"  
  
Ginny had an inner smile but decided not to tease her brother, for she would regret it, she was sure, when he would tease her back.  
  
"I was asking you whether you are sending Harry something or not."  
  
"Of course I am sending him something, you silly girl, he's my best friend in the world! And God knows he'll enjoy the cakes and the pies mom's sending. It's worse than Hell for him, having to stay with those Muggles. Not that I have anything against Muggles, Harry and Hermione were kinda like them before getting their letters, and Hermione's parents are Muggles. It's just that those Dursleys are not very kind towards Harry." He stopped for a moment, then said with a sly smile "And I know YOU sent him something this morning. I saw you buy something in a hurry in Diagon Alley last week, something you hid from us. And I saw Pig leave this morning and come back thirty minutes ago. He was carrying this."  
  
Ronald took a letter out of his pocket and threw it on the bed. It had Harry's handwriting on the envelope. Ginny blushed slightly but did not go red. She would not let Ronald see her as red as a tomato, though she was very embarrassed deep inside.  
  
"Ron!", she said indignantly, taking the letter and putting it in her pocket. "You git! Mail is something private!"  
  
"I did not read it! So, you bought him something?"  
  
"Yes, indeed, I bought him something for his birthday, after all, he is my friend as w-"  
  
"Oh, come ON! Everybody knows you've been having a huge crush on him for years! Even Harry knows, he's just too polite and nice to acknowledge the fact that he knows!"  
  
"You are so wrong, Ronald! It is true that I used to have a crush on him in my first and my second year at Hogwarts, but it's over now, I have got over it!" lied Ginny.  
  
"Sure, fine, whatever", said Ronald sarcastically.  
  
"What did you buy him, anyway?" asked Ginny, looking at her shoes, not daring to look at her brother, for she was sure there would be mock in his eyes.  
  
"I bought him a big box of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans and two pairs of socks with snitches on them."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure he'll love that."  
  
"Tell me, did I mention that the socks were sold with matching boxer shorts?"  
  
This time, Ginny's ears went a wild red, as red as her hair.  
  
"Oh, that's fine", she stammered.  
  
"What about you? Did you get him boxer shorts too?"  
  
"NO!" exclaimed Ginny, blushing even more furiously. "I got him a book about Quidditch." She thought for a quarter of a second then said maliciously "But tell me, Ickle Ronniekins, what do you reckon Hermione's going to send him? Boxer shorts, perhaps?"  
  
Ronald was silent for a minute, looking intently at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. He then looked up at Ginny and said in a very low voice, and in a tone so desperate that it made Ginny regret having teased him, "Hermione can get Harry whatever she wants. She's his best friend too, after all." He raised his voice suddenly, and Ginny startled, "Anyway, I don't see why we're talking about Hermione here!"  
  
"Because you miss her even more than you miss Harry?" Ginny suggested.  
  
"That's not true!" yelled Ronald. "I miss Harry a lot and that's why I invited him over here for the end of the summer holidays!"  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Yes, I did!... Er... Do you think Mum and Dad will agree?"  
  
"You didn't ask them first?"  
  
"No. After all, Harry's always been welcome here!"  
  
"And he'll always be! Wait!"  
  
Ginny got up and walked to her door. She opened it and yelled "Mum?"  
  
Mrs Weasley's head appeared at the foot of the stairway.  
  
"Yes, Ginny? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, Mom. Ron and I were thinking, can we invite Harry over here for the end of the holidays? You know how horrible holidays are for Harry when he's with his uncle and his aunt."  
  
"Sure, Honey, invite him!"  
  
"Thanks, mum!"  
  
Ginny came back in her room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Things are settled."  
  
"You are amazing Ginny, you really are!"  
  
"I know", she smiled. "I knew mum would agree, Harry's family for her, and for dad as well." She closed her eyes, thinking, then added excitedly "Wait a minute! I have an idea! Why don't you invite Hermione as well for the holidays? We could have a party for Harry's birthday! Fred and George would be delighted to organize a party we'll remember for years. We could also invite some friends from Hogwarts for one night! They could bring tents and sleep in the garden!"  
  
Ron thought about it for a moment, then decided that it would indeed be a lot of fun. He just needed to convince his parents.  
  
He left Ginny alone and went downstairs to see his mother who assured him that she really was happy to have Harry at home for the end of the holidays, and said that Hermione was welcome as well. She finally agreed to let Ron and Ginny invite some friends to throw a party in the garden, as long as the guests brought tents along and didn't mind the garden gnomes. She would make cakes and iced tea, and other things to eat. However, he did not tell her he intended to ask the twins to take care of the balloons and garlands, as well as other 'surprises' he was sure his mother would not like much. As he was thanking his mother, Hermès, Percy's owl, which Ronald had borrowed, came into the kitchen with a letter from Harry. It said that Harry would be waiting the Weasleys at 5 pm on the first of August.  
  
Mrs Weasley and Ronald then decided that the party would take place the night of Harry's arrival at the Burrow. Ronald climbed up the stairs quickly and went to his bedroom to write invitations to Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, their old fellow Gryffindor friend and former captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team Oliver Wood, to Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, Fred and George's best friend, and others of his fellow Gryffindors, including Harry's admirers, the Creeveys. He gave the invitations -on which it was written not to say anything to Harry- to Pig and Errol who immediately flew away to their destinations. Once they were out of sight, Ronald decided to tell the twins about the party. They accepted right away to take care of the organization. Ronald told Ginny the news and then sat on his bed, thinking. It was now time to write a letter to Hermione.  
  
Hermione... He was so in love with her it was almost shocking, yet she did not seem to realize it. Unless, thought Ronald, she knows about me being in love with her, but since she does not love me back, she does not say she knows I love her. He had been mean to Hermione in first year, but even back then, he had liked her. He had not wanted to admit that he had deep feelings for her, feelings way beyond friendship. She was his best friend even so and would always be, not matter how often they fought. She had opened herself up to the others, and had understood that -even though studying was important- other things, such as friendship, courage and loyalty were far more important and worthwhile. She had changed so much; she was still a bookworm but she was less serious, ready to break rules if one of her friends needed help and -God! - she was so pretty! Not that she was not before, but now, she was becoming a woman, one with curves Ronald was dreaming and fantasizing about. Ronald often dreamed of taking her and kissing her until they were both breathless. He often imagined telling her how he was feeling and dared to imagine that she was feeling the same way. At night, alone in his bed, he, Ronald Weasley, often laid on his back with his eyes opened and wondered how it would be, how it would feel, to be making love to Hermione Granger. But sometimes, other visions would come into his mind, visions he hoped were only due to his fertile imagination and had not -and were not- taking place somewhere in Bulgaria.  
  
Viktor Krum. Viktor 'Vicky-Yule-Ball-Her-my-oh-ninny' Krum. Once an admirer, Ronald now almost hated the famous Bulgarian Quidditch player, who was in love with Hermione, too. He despised him even more because he did not know what had happened when Hermione had gone to Bulgaria for two weeks the previous summer, after Harry - and Cedric Diggory- had won the Triwizard Tournament. She had not told him what she had been doing with 'Vicky', and Ronald felt extremely jealous but did not want Hermione to know about that. Nevertheless, whenever Krum's name was pronounced, Ronald would go red and start calling him 'Vicky', and these talks about Krum almost always ended with Ronald and Hermione having a rough fight and then not talking to one another for two days. Ronald hoped that Krum and Hermione were not an item now. He hoped she had not gone back to Bulgaria this summer.  
  
He decided it was time to write his letter to his beloved. He took some parchment and a quill.  
  
'Dear Hermione...'he wrote.  
  
Dear Hermione what? Dear Hermione, thought Ronald, I want to tell you that I hope you're not with that Bulgarian git? Definitely not. How I wished I could tell you how I feel, how I really hope that you're not with him, Hermione. How you would react if I told -or wrote- you that I am head over heels for you, that I want to kiss your soft lips like there was no tomorrow, that I want to feel your body writhe beneath mine as I am making sweet love to you? What would you say if you knew that I want you to scream my name as you come, to scream so loud that you could be heard in Bulgaria, so that Viktor would know you love me, not him, me, me, ME, and that you are mine and I am yours?  
  
When Pig came back at dawn the next day with positive answers from Dean, Seamus, Parvati - and Padma- Patil, Lavender, Katie and Oliver Wood, Ronald gave the owl the letter for Hermione he had just finished, and after the tiny bird set off right away. Wood had written in his letter that, even though he wasn't at Hogwarts anymore, he hoped to play Quidditch with Harry; he also wrote that his team manager was first quite reluctant to let him go for two days, but when Wood said it was for Harry Potter's birthday, the manager asked him to ask for an autograph from Harry to give it to him. Ronald hoped Pig would hurry and soon bring Hermione's answer.  
  
'Dear Hermione,  
  
How are you? Really hope you're fine and having a good holiday. We are having a party at the Burrow on August, 1st for Harry's birthday, so I hope you'll be able to come to celebrate with us (Harry would hope that too, if the party wasn't a surprise!). It would not be the same if you were not with us on that special day. I also wanted to invite you to stay with us for the whole month of August, since Harry will be here too. We could have so much fun, and even visit Fred and George at their shop in Diagon Alley! I hope to hear from you really soon, Your friend, Ronald Weasley.' 


	2. Get the Part started

Chapter 2: Get The Party Started  
  
Ron was napping when Errol brought the other answers. Most of the Gryffindor students could come to the party. Ron took out his quill to write to Harry, saying that his father and he would be in Privet Drive at 5 pm the next day. He then decided to wait for Pig's return to send his letter. He so wanted to look at Hermione's letter, to see her handwriting on the enveloppe. He missed her so much. He was aching inside, not seeing her every day.  
  
If only I could tell her... If only she could love me back... But how could she? I am just good ol' Ron, after all. I am nobody. I am not famous like Harry or Krum. The only thing I'm almost good at is Quidditch, but again, I'm no genius. I'm just poor, tall, lanky, red-haired Ronald Weasley. I am not clever like Hermione, or special at something like Harry is at Quidditch. I did not kill Voldemort, I did not save the world! I can play chess, that's all. I'll just have to bury my feelings inside because there's no hope for me. I'm not good enough for her. If only...  
  
* * *  
  
Ron was startled when Pig landed on his shoulder. He hadn't heard the owl come back. Pig had Hermione's letter in his beak; Ron took it immediately, then told Pig to eat something before taking the letter to Harry. Ron also told Pig to wait with Harry; Ron would take Pig home when he and his father picked Harry up the next day. Pig hooted and nodded his head. Ron climbed up the stairs and went to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and sat on his bed, Hermione's letter in his hands. He looked at it and felt his heart burn and beat faster; he opened the letter and began to read it.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Thank you very much for your letter and your invitation. I am fine and everything is all right here. I think it's a very good idea to organize a party for Harry's birthday, he'll be delighted. I will, of course, come to the Burrow for the party. I should be there tomorrow in the afternoon. However, I must decline your invitation to stay for the whole month. I will therefore leave your house on the 3rd of August. I hope you're fine too.  
  
See you tomorrow.  
  
Love from your friend, Hermione  
  
Ron's heart shattered.  
  
She's not staying... She's not staying... She's leaving on the 3rd of August... She's not staying... Why isn't she staying? Is she going to Bulgaria to be with 'Vicky'? Does she not want to stay because of me, because she somehow knows that I am in love with her?  
  
Ron's head was spinning and he put it between his legs, breathing hard. He had been so sure that she would come, and there he was now, alone on his bed, with Hermione's letter still clutched in his hand, telling him she would only stay for three days. He felt tears forming in his eyes and tried hard to hold them back but they fell anyway. He knew it was stupid to cry because of that - he would see her every day at school. Besides, they were both prefects, so they would spend even more time together... Together. Well, together with their friends, with Harry or the other prefects, or the other Gryffindor students. But not together alone. No, not together alone.  
  
There was a knock at the door and someone entered without waiting for an answer. Ron quickly wiped his tears away, but Ginny saw them anyway. She looked at the letter he was holding in his hands and recognized Hermione's handwriting. She sat gingerly on the bed; Ron let his head hang between his knees.  
  
"What makes you think you can just barge in here, Ginny?" said Ron angrily.  
  
Ginny put her hand on his shoulder and then said "What's wrong, Ron?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Ron, I can see for myself that's not true. Tell-"  
  
"So what? You're not Mum!" he interrupted.  
  
"No, I'm only your sister but I can tell you're unhappy. I just want to help y-"  
  
"Help me? Help me?! Forget it, Ginny, 'cause you can't help me."  
  
"At least I can try. Is it about Hermi-"  
  
"You wanna help me?" asked Ron, standing up and looking at her.  
  
She could see the tracks of his tears on his cheeks and his defeated air.  
  
"You wanna help me?" he repeated.  
  
"Yes!" she answered, standing up as well.  
  
"Then leave me alone!" he yelled, " Just leave me alone!"  
  
He left his room, leaving Hermione's letter on the bed. Ginny took it, read it, and understood her brother's outburst.  
  
***  
  
Ron did not say much of anything at dinner that evening, but yelled at Fred for one of his jokes, saying it wasn't funny. George began to tease his baby brother, but Fred managed to make his twin brother understand that Ron was not in a good mood to be teased and that something really seemed to be upsetting him. Later, Ginny tried to talk to her brother again, but Ron's bedroom door was locked from early in the evening until quite late the next morning.  
  
***  
  
At quarter to five in the evening, Hermione was not yet at the Burrow. The guests were due to arrive at 6pm. Ron and his father were waiting for Mrs. Weasley to return from Diagon Alley with more Floo powder. Fred and George were hanging streamers. Bill and Charlie were enchanting balloons: they flashed 'Happy Birthday, Harry'. Ginny was helping Percy to decorate the huge cake Mrs. Weasley had baked. Charlie was to enchant it as well, so it would float in the air during the party.  
  
"What's wrong, so? You're unusually quiet," said Mr. Weasley, as he watched his other children.  
  
"Nothing, dad, I'm alright."  
  
"If you say so..." said Mr. Weasley, obviously thinking otherwise.  
  
Ron was silent for a couple of minutes then asked, "Dad?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"How was it when you met... when you met Mum?"  
  
"Ahh... When I met your mother... I met her at Hogwarts. I'd had a crush on her ever since I had laid my eyes on her. In my eyes, she was the prettiest girl. She had something special. I still think so. I was rude to her at first because... well, because she was a bit of Bossy Boots-" He winked at Ron. "But in fact, I was falling for her. I didn't dare tell her how I was feeling, she was one of my closest friends. She knew I fancied her, but she wouldn't make the first move - thought it was the boy's job-... I was afraid I was imagining things, and that she didn't fancy me at all, and I feared I could ruin our friendship. Then there was this Ball at school...' Mr. Weasley hesitated, a far away look in his eye as if he was reliving a lovely memory.  
  
"What happened, Dad?" asked Ron.  
  
"She went with another boy, because I hadn't asked her to come with me. We kept glancing at each other though. Then, I saw her laughing while dancing with her partner. That must have done the trick. I saw red and I went right at him. Told him to let go of your mother because she was my fiancée. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and said 'I thought you'd never...' I asked her to marry me when we left school and we've never been apart since."  
  
"Whew," said Ron. "Cool story."  
  
"Yes, I think so. Can you imagine, if I had never made the first move, we probably wouldn't be talking about it... You wouldn't even exist! Nor would your siblings!"  
  
Ron didn't say anything, but realized that if his father had been a coward like himself, he wouldn't be there wondering whether he should tell Hermione he loved her more than life itself.  
  
***  
  
Harry was in the middle of the Dursley's living room, sitting on his trunk. Hedwig was in her cage, most unhappy to be sharing it with Pig. Harry started when Ron appeared in the Fire place. Harry was pleased to see the Weasleys arrive, since he had been waiting for two hours. After greeting his friend and Mr. Weasley, Harry explained why he had been waiting alone.  
  
"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley are in London. They've been invited by my uncle's boss. I'm glad you're here. It's good to see you!"  
  
"It's good to see you too, mate!" said Ron, hugging Harry.  
  
"I can't wait to get back where I belong. I hate not knowing what's happening in the Wizarding World!" laughed Harry, hugging Ron back. "Let's get going, I don't wanna stay here much longer."  
  
Arthur Weasley started to help Harry put his trunk in the fire place. As Harry was looking away, Ron said to his father, "Not yet!"  
  
Arthur nodded, and, looking at Harry, said, "Harry, could you tell me exactly what this is?"  
  
Mr. Weasley was stalling for time. The guests had to be at the Burrow, and everything to be ready to surprise Harry when they arrived.  
  
"Oh, that's the telly, Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Really? How does it work?"  
  
Mr. Weasley was delighted at the opportunity to touch Muggle things. He questioned Harry for a long time, asking about a variety of objects before Ron told his father, "Mmm, Dad, maybe we should go now!"  
  
"Oh, alright, son," said Mr. Weasley reluctanctly. He was having so much fun.  
  
What Ron didn't know, when he stepped into the fireplace, was that the night was going to be full of surprises for him, too.  
  
***  
  
It was pastquarter past six in the evening when they arrived. The Burrow was abnormally quiet and dark, much to Harry's surprise. He did not know that the guests were all hiding in the dark.  
  
"Your mother's not here?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, she should be home any minute now; she said she was going to Diagon Alley before we left to fetch you. She must have stopped by Fred and George's shop."  
  
Harry nodded and took his trunk out of the fireplace. Mr. Weasley took Hedwig's cage while Harry and Ron followed behind, carrying the trunk. Ron's heart was pounding; Hermione was surely there, somewhere in the living-room, waiting with the others to yell 'SURPRISE!' when Harry came in. In less than a minute, he would see her face. Mr. Weasley took out his wand and pointed it at the ceiling.  
  
"Ron, what is your father doing?"  
  
In a loud voice, Mr. Weasley uttered a spell.  
  
Suddenly, there was light everywhere and a crowd of people yelled 'SURPRISE!' Harry looked like he had been petrified by a basilisk. Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Hagrid, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Lee, Oliver, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Parvati and Padma Patil, Lavender, Neville, Charlie, Bill and Percy were standing in front of him. A streamer with the words 'Happy Birthday, Harry' hung from the ceiling. The balloons were flashing and confetti was falling constantly from out of nowhere.  
  
"Ron... What... How... When...?" Harry stammered, his hair standing on end. Mrs. Weasley tutted and tried to flatten it down. Ron watched as his mother's eyes rested on Harry's scar. For a moment, she looked sad.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry!" said Ron with a broad smile.  
  
Ron and Harry embraced.  
  
"What about me?" said a voice behind Ron.  
  
It was Hermione. She was wearing a pretty purple summer dress, and her hair was tied in a bun. Several locks of hair had strayed and were falling out in curls by her neck.  
  
"Hermione!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
They embraced. Harry had grown in the summer. He was taller than before, though not as tall as Ron. His green eyes were filled with tears and he looked everywhere around him. There were smiling faces all around. Everyone seemed to be happy, to be laughing, to be enjoying themselves. Hermione herself looked relaxed for once, Harry thought. Her dress was very pretty, and she was pretty. But not as pretty as Ginny.  
  
Ginny was standing in a corner with her brothers, wearing a dress of deep green.  
  
"It's good to see you!"he said, finally dragging his eyes away from Ginny to look at Hermione again.  
  
"It's good to see you too! Happy birthday, Harry!"  
  
"Thank you. Thank you for the beautiful card, too."  
  
"You're welcome. I have your present here. I was about to send it when I received Ron's owl telling me about the party."  
  
"It's such a surprise!" said Harry, looking everywhere around him, still in shock.  
  
"I hope you like it, Harry, dear," said Mrs Weasley.  
  
"You cannot imagine how happy I am, Mrs. Weasley. No one has ever done something like this for me," he anwered, tears in the eyes again.  
  
Mrs. Weasley wanted to hug Harry but thought better, knowing he didn't like to be emotionnal.  
  
" Come, there are loads of people who'd like to have a word or two with you. Then we'll eat and dance!"  
  
Harry allowed himself to be led away by Mrs. Weasley. Hermione saw Fred enchanting several musical instruments and soon party music filled the room. She turned to face Ron. He was greeting Alicia Spinnet. Hermione walked towards him.  
  
"Hello, Ron."  
  
"Hermione. You... look very... very pretty."  
  
"Thank you. I bought the dress just for the occasion.This was an excellent idea, Ron. I've never seen Harry look so happy."  
  
"Yeah, he does look happy. But, you know, I can't take credit for it. It was Ginny's idea."  
  
"Oh. But you helped, didn't you? You invited everyone! That's what Ginny told me, anyway."  
  
"Well, yeah, that's true. I'm glad everyone could come. We're going to have fun."  
  
"I certainly hope so. I see all your brothers could come, it's very nice of them," said Hermione, smiling at Bill.  
  
A muscle clenched inside Ron's jaw when he saw his friend smiling at his brother, but Hermione did not see it. Instead he said, "Well, they all like Harry you know. He's like family to us."  
  
Around them, people started to dance. Ron noticed that Harry was talking to Ginny and smiled. Hermione followed his gaze to see what he was looking at. She smiled too. Not far from them, Fred and George were serving drinks to the guests; Parvati was dancing with Dean and her twin sister Padma was dancing with Seamus. Crookshanks was chasing confetti. Mr. Weasley had taken Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage upstairs. A slow dance began to play, and Ron wondered if he should invite Hermione to dance. He definitely wanted to, but he did not have the nerve.  
  
Hermione was still watching Harry and Ginny, who were chatting with Neville and Angelina. Mrs. Weasley was chatting with Hagrid. When Hermione turned her head to speak to Ron again, he was gone. She searched the room but couldn't see him anywhere. She suddenly felt stupid in her dress, when the other girls were wearing skirts or trousers. The one person she had wanted to impress was gone, and she was on her own. She decided to go get something to drink. She walked to Fred and George's table.  
  
"Hello, Fred, George."  
  
"Hey, 'Mione!" said Fred.  
  
"Lost our brother, have you? We saw you chatting together," said George, winking at his twin.  
  
"Well, it does look as if he's disappeared," added Fred, looking around.  
  
"What? Not again! He's been very spooky these days," said George, pouring himself a glass of butterbear.  
  
"Spooky?" asked Hermione, interested.  
  
"Yes. Did not go out of his room from yesterday night to noon today. That's what Gin told us. Anyway... Want something to drink, Hermione?"  
  
"What?" asked Hermione, still thinking about what the twins had just said. "Yes, er... Some pumpkin juice, please." They gave her a glass and she added, "I hope there is ONLY pumpkin juice in this glass."  
  
Fred and George looked hurt, but Hermione knew better.  
  
"Why, Hermione, how can you suspect us? Do you think we would put something in such good juice?" asked Fred, pretending to be offended.  
  
"No one can ever know for sure, with you two,"she smiled, "but I'll be kind and trust you this time."  
  
She took a sip and determined it was, in fact, pumpkin juice. She felt strange all of a sudden. But the feeling was gone in a flash and for a moment she thought she had only imagined it. Until she noticed one of her locks of hair. It was the exact same shade of purple as her dress. Fred and George were doing their best not to laugh.  
  
"Fred! George!"  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione. Look, your hair's back to normal already! Wasn't it a funny joke?"  
  
Hermione looked furious at first but soon broke out laughing as well. She took another sip and changed her hair to purple again.  
  
"I have to say," she admitted, looking at her hair as it turned back to normal again, "This is funny. Now tell me... is your mother still mad at you for leaving school and opening a joke shop in Diagon Alley? Ron wrote to me about it and said she was angry."  
  
"Well, yes, she was," Fred sighed.  
  
"But once she saw how happy we are, and how well we're doing, she calmed down a bit. She visits us once a week now."  
  
"I'm glad things are settled. I was afraid your mum wouldn't let go that easily."  
  
"Oh, she still talks to us about going back to school, but we don't want to. We are happy this way, and that's what matters, right? I hope you'll come by our shop, 'Mione."  
  
"I will, I promise."  
  
"Are you staying for the month as well? Harry is."  
  
"Um, no. Ron invited me but I cannot stay. Speaking of Ron and Harry, I think I'll go try and find them. See you later."  
  
Hermione went to talk to some of her friends and even accepted an offer to dance with Neville and Seamus. She also talked to Oliver Wood about his career. She searched the room to find Harry and Ron. Harry was alone, since Ginny was now dancing with Neville. Ron was nowhere to be seen. It was like he was avoiding her and she felt her stomach tie in knots. She decided to talk to Harry, who was still watching Ginny.  
  
"Why don't you ask her to dance?"  
  
Harry jumped; he had not heard Hermione approach.  
  
"What? Well, I don't... I can't dance- you know that, Hermione."  
  
"Oh come on Harry! I saw you dance at the Yule Ball last year, it wasn't that bad."  
  
"Ask Parvati Patil's feet."  
  
Just then, one of the Weird Sisters' hits, a slow song, began to play. Hermione took Harry's hand.  
  
"Hermione!? What are you doing?"  
  
"Come on, let me help you. If you practise a little, then you'll have the nerve to ask Ginny to dance with you, and you won't step on her feet."  
  
Harry took Hermione in his arms and they began to dance. Harry wasn't a bad dancer, and Hermione was enjoying herself. She forgot about Ron for a minute and found herself really smiling.  
  
"So what's up?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing much."  
  
"Ron told me you couldn't stay with us for the whole month."  
  
"No, I've got to stay at home. My cousins are coming for a few days with my grandmother. And one of my Muggle friends is throwing a party for his birthday as well. And to tell you the truth, my parents would like to see more of me, although they will be leaving me alone for a week while they go to a dentist conference."  
  
"Why don't you come and stay that week?"  
  
"I did try to convince my parents, but they wouldn't hear of it. Besides, they want me to keep an eye on my other grand mother. She's been acting strangely these last few months. They said I could invite one friend or two, but that I had to stay in 'their' world for the whole summer holidays. I very much doubt that you'd like to come back to a Muggle house when you've just left one."  
  
"Well, that's true..."  
  
"And Ginny's here... ," added Hermione.  
  
"Is it written all over my face that I find her stunningly pretty?"  
  
"No, but I know you fancy her. It's obvious that you have feelings for her."  
  
"Don't tell anyone."  
  
"You can trust me, Harry, I'll be a tomb."  
  
"It's just... I've been thinking about her all summer long. When she had a boyfriend last year, I was very jealous, you know."  
  
"I know. Now that she's single again, you've got the opportunity to tell her how you're feeling. I'm sure she feels the same about you. I think that she really liked her boyfriend but maybe, I don't know, maybe she went out with him to make you jealous."  
  
Harry looked at her incredulously.  
  
"Did she tell you something?"  
  
"No, not in so many words, no, but... when she broke up with Michael, she was sort of... relieved. I remember hearing her say that she was now finally free."  
  
Harry didn't say anything, but looked for Ginny in the crowd. She was starring at him. She looked hurt. The song ended and Hermione let go of Harry.  
  
"Well, it wasn't that bad. Come on, now. Go and ask her. I bet she's dying for you to do it."  
  
He smiled at his friend and kissed her on the cheek. Then he was off to find Ginny. Hermione turned her head, looking for someone to talk to, hoping secretly to find Ron. But what she did not know was that Ron had been watching her and Harry from the staircase. He looked furious and sad at the same time. She didn't see him whirl around and disappear.  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: All the Chapter Titles are Song Titles performed and written by Muggle artists. chapter 1: ''Feel', performed by Robbie Williams from the album 'Escapology' chapter 2: 'Get The Party Started' (L.Perry), performed by Pink, from Pink's album 'Missundaztood' 


	3. With a Little Help From my Friends

A/N: I just wanted to say that even though the chapters of my story are song titles, I have only chosen them because I think the title reflected the contents of the chapter. This doesn't mean that I associate the song's lyrics with the story or the chapters; for example, the contents of Robbie Williams' song 'Feel', does not reflect the contents of chapter one. Hope you get what I mean. If you want the lyrics to be included at the end of the chapter, tell me by emailing me or in the reviews. I'll include them in the next chapters. :-) A huge thank you to Portkey! Thank yoooouuuuu!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: With A Little Help From My Friends  
  
The party was going way beyond Ginny's hopes. Not only was she dancing with the boy she had been dreaming about for ages, but that very boy also seemed to be enjoying her company. It was the third time in a row they were dancing together. She had not dared to believe that Harry would ever see her as more than Ron's baby sister. Yet now, as she looked in his eyes, she thought she saw something more than friendship in them.  
  
Not far away from Ginny and Harry, Hermione had accepted a dance with Hagrid - and this - was no easy task. Nevertheless, both had managed to find a comfortable way to enjoy the dance, and even talked about Hogwarts. She asked about Hagrid's brother, whom Hagrid had recently brought back with him from a journey to France. According to the gamekeeper, Grawp was improving every day. He could now almost pronounce 'Hagrid' properly.  
  
Hagrid's long beard was tickling Hermione's cheeks. She looked up at Hagrid's face and wondered for a second how it would be to dance with Ron. He was not as tall as Hagrid, but he was still much taller than her. She had hoped to dance with Ron, to make up for the Yule Ball. But Ron was nowhere to be seen and her hopes were fading.  
  
The music ended and another song began. Mrs. Weasley was asking Fred and George if they had seen Ron; it was time for Harry's birthday cake and Ron should be part of it. Harry and Ginny joined Hermione near the fireplace and the drink table manned by the twins.  
  
"Harry, Ginny, Hermione, dears," said Mrs Weasley, "Have any of you seen Ron?"  
  
"Well, not since we arrived here," answered Harry, suddenly ashamed he hadn't noticed that his best friend was missing.  
  
"I talked to him when he came in with Harry, but I haven't seen him since," said Hermione, a little anxious.  
  
"Maybe he's in his room," suggested Fred, pouring himself another glass of 'pumpkin juice'. His hair turned yellow for a second then came back to its usual shade of red.  
  
"Yeah, maybe he's ill, he didn't look too well yesterday," added George.  
  
"I'll go look for him," said Harry, and he went up the stairs.  
  
He climbed up the three flights, and, now breathless, knocked at Ron's door. No answer. He knocked again and was sure to have heard someone move in the room. He knocked again and said, "Ron? It's Harry. Are you all right?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Ron, I'm coming in, so if you're in there, I hope you're decent!"  
  
Harry entered Ron's room. It hadn't changed much since the last time he had been there. He noticed that Ron had added several pictures on the walls. Magic pictures, of course. Harry looked at the moving photographs. In one of them, Ron was on his broomstick, playing Quidditch. In another, Ron and Harry were holding the Hogwarts' Quidditch Cup. In a frame on the desk, was a picture of Ron, Hermione and himself taken after the cup-winning match - all of them were beaming. Ron and Harry were wearing their Quidditch robes and looked happy with themselves and Hermione, dressed in Scarlet and Gold, was waving a pennant of the same colours. Hermione was standing between he and Ron and they had their arms around each other's shoulders. What Harry didn't know, was that Ron secretly kept a picture of Hermione under his pillow, and that he looked at it every night. The picture had been taken during the previous summer. She obviously hadn't seen the camera.  
  
Ron was lying face down on his bed, his head buried in a pillow, his arms along his body.  
  
"Hey," said Harry. "What's wrong? Are you ill?"  
  
Ron didn't answer. Harry repeated his question, in vain. Could Ron be asleep? But as he moved closer to shake him awake, Ron mumbled something.  
  
"Oh, I thought maybe you were asleep. What did you say?"  
  
As Ron turned his face towards him, Harry was shocked to see so many emotions on his friend's face. There was anger, despair, need, frustration...  
  
Harry sat down in Ron's desk chair.  
  
Ron twisted his body in the bed and sat up. "I said 'Do you love her?'" repeated Ron, looking at the floor.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me," said Ron, looking up at Harry. "And I want an answer. I need an answer. Not knowing is driving me mad."  
  
Though surprised, Harry thought for a second, then said, sheepishly, "Yeah, Ron, I love her. I suddenly realized this summer that I was in love with her. Don't ask me why I didn't realize it before, or how I could have felt something for any other girl - I think you know what I mean. I've always liked her, but I thought that I did not have the right to love her, because of you, you know, so I think I've buried my feelings deep inside my heart. But now, I can't hide them anymore. I hope you understand."  
  
"All right," said Ron, swallowing hard. "Then I won't come between you two. But you'll understand that I'll need some time alone, to think about it all. You know how I feel about her, so, you'll understand that even though you're my friend, it won't be easy for me."  
  
Ron looked depressed. Harry hadn't thought that Ron could take the news so badly. Harry stood up and kept glancing at Ron uncomfortably. He really loved that girl, but he did not want to lose his best friend for a girl. On the other hand, he did not want to lose her, either. Harry was torn between his friendship with Ron and the love he felt for the girl. He came closer to Ron, twisting his hands awkwardly.  
  
"If you don't want me to ask her out-" he said finally.  
  
"No, no, I don't want to be an obstacle between you two. If you love her... go out with her. But I'm warning you. You'd better make her happy or I'll kill you," replied Ron, very seriously.  
  
Harry gulped. "Ron... I promise that I'll try to make her as happy as possible. I mean, if she agrees to go out with me. I promise that if she accepts to go out with me, we won't show off in front of you all summer long or anything."  
  
Ron snorted. He really was taking the news badly.  
  
Harry hoped that he had not destroyed their friendship by admitting his love for someone so close to Ron.  
  
"Even if you wanted to, you could not. She's not staying for August," said Ron.  
  
"She's not staying? What do you mean she's not staying? Is she going to Egypt with Bill or Romania with Charlie?" asked Harry, puzzled.  
  
Ron looked amazed. What was Harry talking about? Hermione, going to Romania with Bill?  
  
"No, of course not! What the Hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Where is she going then?"  
  
"Well, she's going back home, with her family."  
  
"With her family?"  
  
"Yes. Are you stupid or what?" asked Ron, asking himself whether Harry was making fun of him. "You don't expect her to go on holiday with Dumbledore, do you? Though if he promised to teach her a lot, I'm sure she'd go."  
  
"Ron, I don't understand. Ginny's already at home with her family!"  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Well, yes, we're talking about Ginny, aren't we?"  
  
Ron looked relieved, incredibly relieved. "You mean you're in love with Ginny? Not with..."  
  
"Yes, I'm in love with Ginny. Who did you think I was talking about?"  
  
Suddenly, the truth struck Harry.  
  
"Hang on... Did you think I was talking about... no, not... Hermione?"  
  
Ron tried to hide his face which was now turning a violent shade of pink, but it was no use. Harry had discovered his biggest secret.  
  
Harry was dumbfounded. "I've always known you liked Hermione a lot. You looked so distressed when she was Petrified in second year and you were utterly furious when you discovered she had accepted Krum's invitation to the Yule Ball, but I never knew you were falling for her so badly."  
  
"I love her, Harry. I mean, it's even beyond that. I'm in love with her. Bloody hell, I think about her all the time. And when she's next to me, either I feel like an idiot for not telling her how I feel, I argue with her, or I avoid her like I have been avoiding her tonight."  
  
"You shouldn't be avoiding her, Ron. I saw her earlier on, she was looking for you in the crowd. She looked sad. She doesn't understand why you're hiding away from her. She thinks she's done something wrong."  
  
"Did she tell you that?" asked Ron.  
  
"No, but that's how I'd feel if you, or Hermione, were avoiding me, for no apparent reason."  
  
"I'm only a friend to her. She'll neversee me as a boyfriend. I'm just Ron to her. Just good ol' Ron. Look at me, Harry, I have nothing to offer her!"  
  
"Shut up a minute, Ron! Hermione doesn't care about money! She likes you for who you are! And I don't think she sees you only as a friend, if you want my opinion. Remember what she said last year in the common room, after that stupid Yule Ball? She said something about not wanting to be a last resort for you. You remember that fight, of course."  
  
"How can I forget? And what she said was 'Next time there's a ball, ask me before somebody else does, not as a last resort'."  
  
"Wow, you remember every thing she says... But, you know... If she was that angry... Maybe it's because she wanted you to invite her to the ball," said Harry.  
  
"I didn't know it then. I hadn't realized how I really felt for her. I hadn't realized that I wanted her to be more than a friend."  
  
"Then tell her that! What are you waiting for, Ron? Are you waiting for another Krum to come around and steal the woman of your dreams? She wants to hear all these things. You should be telling her, not me."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Well, she certainly didn't dress up for me."  
  
Ron paced the room, talking about his feelings for Hermione. Now that he had admitted that he wanted her to be his girl, he felt like he could tell Harry everything he had wanted to tell someone for so long.  
  
"I love her so much, Harry, I feel so hopeless. I don't think I could live without her... What if I told her how I feel about her and she told me she only liked me as a friend? What if I complicated everything? I don't want to lose her as a friend, I need her so much. Too much."  
  
"The way you talk about her reminds me of some Muggle song I heard once on the radio. 'Every little thing she does is magic'."  
  
Ron looked at him quizzically.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind," said Harry, waving his hand. "Ron, you must do what you feel is the best for you. But don't miss what could be a wonderful love story."  
  
Ron lowered his head, then asked, "What about you? Are you going to tell Ginny about your feelings for her?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you first. Would you mind if I... went out with her?"  
  
"Well, I'd rather like you to be her boyfriend, because I know you wouldn't hurt her. However, if you did manage to find a way to hurt her, know for sure that your face'd be all bruised the next minute." He paused, then added, "It won't be easy to see you kiss my little sister, though. And, please, don't tell me if you're doing ... things... with her."  
  
Harry looked up at Ron hopefully. "So, I have your blessing?"  
  
"Yeah. How could I refuse famous Harry Potter? Oh don't make that face, Harry, I'm only joking, mate. You have it. My 'blessing', I mean. Now, what do you say we go downstairs?"  
  
Harry smacked his forehead with his hand.  
  
"Oh, yes, I forgot, they're waiting for us to eat the cake!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"They can't start without you! So let's go. I have a few things I need to tell Hermione."  
  
*  
  
It was easy to guess Harry's birthday wish, as he blew out the candles on his birthday cake. He opened his birthday presents and thanked everybody. He had been very moved by Ginny's present, and wanted to be alone with her to thank her.  
  
Soon, the music started again, and people went back to talking, dancing or eating their cake.  
  
Ginny was sitting on a bench in a corner, eating another slice of cake. Harry went to talk to her. He sat on the bench and smiled.  
  
"Hey, little glutton."  
  
"Hey, Harry," Ginny smiled. "Want a bite?"  
  
Harry cocked his head, then nodded it. Ginny brought the spoon near Harry's mouth. He looked at it and licked his lips. Ginny was watching Harry, fascinated. She felt warmth invading her belly. She licked her lips, too, and sighed slightly when Harry's tongue flicked out of his mouth and caught the piece of cake.  
  
Harry heard the sigh and thought it was the sexiest thing he had ever heard.  
  
Ginny's eyes were very bright. She set the half-eaten piece of cake aside. Harry was watching her intently.  
  
"Ginny..." Harry whispered, his voice husky with arousal. "I wanted to thank you for your present. I really liked the collection of poems you gave me. How did you know I like poetry?"  
  
"I overheard you telling Ron once, one summer. You can be sure my brother forgot about it, though," answered Ginny, looking right into Harry's eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah. But, well, I wouldn't be so sure, if I were you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Er.. do you want to dance? Hermione brought some good Muggle music."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Harry took Ginny's hand and squeezed it slightly, and, smiling, they joined the dance floor where the others were dancing. 'Get the Parted Started', by P!nk, was playing. Hermione's CD-player had been bewitched by Bill and CDs were flying out of their cases whenever another song was chosen. This interested Mr. Weasley a great deal.  
  
*  
  
Hermione could barely hear the music from the garden bench upon which she was sitting. She did not need to hear the song properly anyway; she knew the lyrics by heart. It was cool outside and she was freezing but she did not want to go back in the house. She'd had enough when Harry had finished opening his presents. She could see Crookshanks chasing the gnomes in the garden. She looked up at the sky, trying not to think about anything for once. She was tired of thinking. She did it too often and forgot to really live, sometimes. She knew it all, but changing isn't something that's easy.  
  
She suddenly felt something warm on her shoulders. She twisted round and met Ron's face. He was smiling.  
  
"I thought you might be cold. I saw you sitting here on your own and I asked Charlie to bewitch this jumper so it'll be warm for a while."  
  
"Thank you," she said, pulling on the comforting jumper. It was then that she really recognized it. It was one of Ron's, one he wore very often, as a matter of fact. "This is one of yours," she smiled.  
  
"Yes. The warmest I have. It's handy when we're at Hogwarts. Er.. Do you mind if I sit here?"  
  
"No," she answered. "Where have you been, anyway?"  
  
"In my room. I wasn't feeling well."  
  
They were silent for a moment, both looking up at the sky, enjoying each other's company. Hermione suddenly turned her head to face Ron. She had felt him looking at her. She licked her lips, then said, "Ron, I...I wanted to ask you something."  
  
Ron stared at her, wondering what she could possibly ask him, hoping secretly that what she might say would change both their lives.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"You know that I cannot stay here for the end of the holidays..."  
  
"Yes, I know that," sighed Ron.  
  
"Well, my parents want me to stay at home. Some cousins of mine are to come with my grandmother and I have to take care of my other grandmother. Besides, one of my Muggles friends is having a party for his birthday."  
  
Ron was surprised. He had never really thought that Hermione could be having Muggle friends at home. For all he knew, her only real friends were him, Harry and Ginny, and perhaps some other Gryffindors.  
  
'Wait a minute! did she say...'  
  
"Did you say his birthday party?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Ewan's an old friend of mine. We grew up together. That is, until I left for Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh, I see," said Ron, slightly jealous.  
  
At least, this Ewan did not know Hermione's biggest secret. Ron knew it, and shared something with her that this Ewan would never be able to. Ron knew that Hermione could walk out of a classroom, that she could threaten with her wand the bully of the school, that she could say 'Wingardium Leviosa' even better than Professor Flitwick himself.  
  
"But that's not the point," Hermione continued. "I wanted to ask you if you'd like to come to my house on August 10th, and stay until the end of August. I mean, if you don't mind being in a Muggle Hou-"  
  
"Yes!" said Ron rapidly. "I mean, yes, Hermione, I'd love to stay with you."  
  
She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. It reminded him of the 'good luck' kiss she had given him the previous year.  
  
"Thank you, Ron, you can't know how happy I am. I miss wizards so much in my Muggle world. And my other friends from Hogwarts, too."  
  
"That's settled, then. C'mon, let's go back inside. I'm freezing, " Ron said.  
  
"But I'm not!" she said impishly.  
  
"That, Hermione," said Ron, smiling, "is because you are wearing my jumper and I only have nothing."  
  
"Mmm, it's too good of you, lending me your jumper," she mocked, pulling a face.  
  
Ron wanted to kiss her so much at that very moment he had trouble breathing. Finally, he got back to his senses and said, mocking her and pulling a face, too, "I bet Hogwarts, A History isn't as warm as my jumper."  
  
Ron got up and held out his hand for Hermione to take it to stand up.  
  
"Come on, Weasley, you could not even come up with a better line than that?" she said, taking his hand. It was warm and she felt that nothing bad could ever happen to her as long as she was holding his hand.  
  
"Maybe it's because I can't think straight when you're wearing a dress like that," Ron replied.  
  
She blushed furiously, making Ron laugh heartily.  
  
"Come on, little witch. I'm starving."  
  
They began to walk towards the Burrow.  
  
"Ron..."  
  
"Yes, Herm?"  
  
"You're always starving."  
  
Hermione was right, of course. She was always right, but he did not want to tell her so.  
  
"No, I'm not!"  
  
"Yes, you are!"  
  
"No, I'm not!" he insisted.  
  
"Oh, yes, you are!"  
  
"No!" he said, stopping in his tracks. She stopped walking too and faced him.  
  
"Yeeees!"  
  
"Yes!" he said.  
  
"No!" she said, then put a hand on her mouth.  
  
"Gotcha!" said Ron.  
  
"Oh, Ronald Weasley!"  
  
"Yes, I know. You can't stand me!"  
  
He looked at her tenderly and smiled a toothy grin.  
  
"No, I can't!" she smiled.  
  
"I know. Same here. I can't stand you either, little bookworm!"  
  
Hermione looked up at him, amused. She was enjoying this chat a lot.  
  
"I thought you were freezing and starving."  
  
"I had forgotten! See, Hermione, how you make me lose my mind? What can I do against it?" he retorted, before realizing what he had really said. His face fell. "Um, I mean... Er... Let's go?!"  
  
They hadn't let go of each other's hand, so they walked to the house hand in hand. As they entered the Burrow, a slow song began to play. Ron froze. Should he ask Hermione to dance? Did she expect him to ask her? After all, wasn't he already holding her hand? Wasn't it time to make up for the Yule Ball?  
  
Ron looked around and saw Harry dancing with Ginny, his sister's head in the crook of Harry's neck. Harry looked at Ron. 'Go on', he mouthed. Ron looked down at Hermione.  
  
"Hermione..." he breathed.  
  
* * *  
  
Author's Notes: All the Chapter Titles are Song Titles performed and written by Muggle artists. chapter 1: 'Feel', performed by Robbie Williams, from the album 'Escapology' chapter 2: 'Get The Party Started' (L.Perry), performed by Pink, from Pink's album 'Missundaztood' chapter 3: 'With a Little Help From My Friends' (Lennon/ McCartney), performed by The Beatles, from the album 'Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Heart's Club Band' 


	4. Put Your Arms Around Me

A/N: Romantic stuff here! Aw, I like this chapter a lot. lol. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: Put Your Arms Around Me  
  
"Hermione..." Ron breathed.  
  
She looked up at him and was surprised to see his lower lip quivering. They were still holding hands, and she was still wearing Ron's jumper.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Ron took a deep breath. It was now or never. He decided it would be now. He had waited too long. Like Harry had said, he did not want another bloody Krum to come around and take Hermione away from him. He would fight for her, he would do anything to keep her near him.  
  
"Do you... do you want to dance with me?"  
  
He lowered his eyes and looked at the floor, dreading her answer. What if she said no? What if she told him something like 'Sorry, Ron, but we're just friends'?  
  
"Yes..." she said, nodding her head. "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
Ron looked at her, grinning. She was smiling, too. There was something in her eyes that he could not quite pinpoint.  
  
Stop grinning like an idiot! he told himself. Take her in your amrs, you fool! She just told you yes!  
  
He slowly put his free arm around her waist and scooted her closer. He put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
They began to sway gently to the sound of the music. Ron's heart was beating so fast he was afraid Hermione would hear it. But it felt like Heaven.  
  
It feels sooo right. I feel like my arms were destined to hold her like this. Oh, Hermione, I love you so much, Ron thought. God help me, I love you so much it hurts. Holding you in my arms feels like Heaven, but it's also agony. Please, love me. Love me as much as I love you. We were meant to be together, can't you see it?  
  
Hermione laid her head on his chest for a second but quickly raised it and looked away, embarrassed.  
  
"No," urged Ron, already missing her being so close.  
  
He tilted his head to the side to look at her. He took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Please, don't move."  
  
Hermione stared at him, then, smiling nervously, gently kissed his fingertips. They locked eyes for a few seconds, before she laid her head back on his chest. He could feel her heart beating, or was it his he was feeling? He was so happy. He was dancing with the girl he had been in love with for so long and he was going to her house for holidays. He could hear her heart beating or was it his own he was hearing?  
  
"Who's singing that song?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's an American band called Texas."  
  
"Like the American state?"  
  
"You know America's states?"  
  
"Well, yes, Hermione, I know some, I'm not completely stupid," Ron said, offended.  
  
"Hey," she said gently, searching his eyes, "Don't take it that way. I just didn't know wizards knew other country's geography."  
  
"Oh. Well, they don't all know. I just know the geography of the countries Bill visited. He travelled a lot, working for Gringotts. And he told us about all the places he went to. Texas is one of them."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Anyway... What a strange name for a music band. What's the song's title?"  
  
"Put Your Arms Around Me."  
  
Ron looked down at her, puzzled. "Mmm, 'Mione, my arms are already around you", he said as he glanced at her waist.  
  
She laughed heartily, though a bit nervously.  
  
"No, er, Ron, that's the name of the song."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Sorry," he laughed.  
  
Though Ron had not danced that much in his short life, he was glad he could dance well enough not to step on Hermione's feet. He looked around, saw Ginny and Harry, Seamus and Lavender. Somewhere, in the background, he could see his father talking with Bill. But he barely registered these facts, as he barely heard the music. It was like the world, his very own world, had shrunk and was revolving around him and Hermione. The only sounds he could hear were the beatings of his heart; the only thing he could properly see was Hermione; the only things he could register were that he had one of his hands around Hermione's waist and that her head was lying on his chest.  
  
He sighed happily.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Hermione. "If you want to stop dancing, tell me."  
  
"No, no," said Ron hastily. "I just saw Fred do something silly. Don't worry."  
  
"Oh, Ok. So, you don't want to stop..."  
  
"No! Not at all!"  
  
"Never..." he muttered under his breath.  
  
She smiled and resumed her position. He was a head taller than her. He could have looked all around the room above her head, had he wanted to.  
  
What a strange sight we must be for the others, he thought. She's so petite, so lovely, and I am so tall and lanky...  
  
He laughed softly. She heard him and said:  
  
"What are you laughing about?"  
  
"Nothing, really, just a silly thought."  
  
"Tell me," she asked.  
  
His eyes were almost pleading her.  
  
"All right. I was just thinking that since you are so tall and I am so petite, we must be an odd sight for the others."  
  
"Right now, I don't care what the others think," she said honestly. "Do you?"  
  
"No, I don't," he smiled.  
  
They looked at one another right in the eye. Ron then did something he considered very bold: he took the hand Hermione had put on his chest and raised it to his face. He gently, lovingly kissed the back of her hand, all the while drowning himself in her deep brown pools, those pools he loved so much.  
  
When he saw the shock on her face, he feared for a moment that he had done something wrong. He opened his mouth to apologize but was silently silenced by Hermione who took both of their hands and kissed the back of his. They both smiled shyly and resumed dancing.  
  
"I really love that song," he said, lowering his head over hers.  
  
"Me too," she breathed.  
  
He thought at the same time that he really loved it because it was the very first song on which they were dancing together. They were lost in time, but could not care less. They were holding one another, and that was all that mattered. A storm could have been raging, they wouldn't have noticed, they were so engrossed in one another. So engrossed that neither of them heard the end of the song, though it ended with the singer saying 'Stop'! They only noticed they were gently swaying on a kind of rock'n'roll air when Harry tapped on Ron's shoulder.  
  
Ginny was standing next to him, and some of the other guests were openly staring at Ron and Hermione.  
  
Hermione stepped away, a little embarassed.  
  
Ron only managed to say 'Thanks' to Harry, then noticed the others' stares. To his horror, he saw that Fred and George were grinning like two Cheshire cats, that Bill and his father were giving him the thumbs up, and that his mother was smiling blissfully.  
  
He excused himself and fled.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ron? Ron are you there?"  
  
Ron heard Hermione's voice calling him through his bedroom door. He thought for a moment that he would keep quiet and let her think he wasn't there, but finally said "Yeah, Hermione, I'm here."  
  
He could not let her in now. Not after what had happened. He suddenly realized that he needed her badly. He had let her down a few minutes before. He was a loser. How could she love him after all that?  
  
The door opened and Hermione appeared on the doorstep.  
  
"Come in if you want, but close the door behind you, please," Ron said gently. "But I don't know if I deserve your company right now after what I've done."  
  
Hermione did not hear the last part as she was closing the door. She walked to him, nervously rubbing her hands together. She noticed the picture of Ginny and herself.  
  
"Hey," she smiled.  
  
"Hey," he smiled back, but his smile was faint. "Did... Did I embarrass you just now? I mean, I hadn't noticed the song had ended."  
  
"Neither had I. I was embarrassed, but not because of you. The others embarrassed me, ogling us like that. But you left me." There was hurt in her voice. She closed her eyes when she added, "I thought you did not care what the others were thinking..."  
  
This was barely a whisper. But Ron heard it anyway. He took one step closer to her when he confessed, "Yeah, but when I found out that we were the centre of all the attention and that my father was giving me encouragements, it was like I had lost all courage."  
  
She looked up at him, biting her lower lip. Fascinated, he sat down on his bed and watched her like she was a Goddess.  
  
I'm stupid. Being in love really makes you stupid. I can't even look at her without smiling inside. I hate to admit that what Ginny's magazines say about having butterflies in your belly when you're in love is true. Listen, you idiot! She's talking!  
  
"I understand. I'd have the same reaction, had all my family been staring at me. Though, if they hadn't all been there, I couldn't have cared less if we had continued dancing all night long."  
  
She sat next to him on his bed. He smiled at her and was about to say something when she spoke again  
  
"But, unlike you, I didn't have anywhere to hide. I had to endure your brothers' teasings."  
  
Ron lowered his eyes, twisting his mouth sheepishly, not knowing how to apologize.  
  
"I'm so sorry. You can hide here with me if you want."  
  
"Your horrible twin brothers are about to send fireworks to celebrate Harry's birthday."  
  
"We can watch them from here."  
  
"That wouldn't be nice for Harry."  
  
"He's got Ginny."  
  
Hermione cocked her head, looking at Ron as if he had said something really unbelievable. In fact, she was looking at him the way she looked at him when he hadn't done his homework.  
  
Okay, now I get the motherly smile. Soon, she'll start calling me Ronald Weasley the way Mum does. And I'll love this little book-worm even more for that.  
  
"Even so. We're his best friends!"  
  
"Okay, so we go downstairs for the fireworks, then we go back here and hide while the others are pitching their tents."  
  
"You sound like a child, Ronald Weasley, do you know that?"  
  
Ah, I knew the Ronald Weasley part would come soon.  
  
"Yeah! So what? I just..." he stopped suddenly.  
  
Shit! Now what!  
  
"You just what?"  
  
"I just... I just..."  
  
He was interrupted by the sound of an explosion. They ran to the window and saw a group of people in the garden looking up in the sky at a beautiful red rocket. Harry and Ginny were holding hands. Ron pointed at them, saying, "See, Hermione, looks like Harry and Ginny are officially a couple now. It doesn't look like Harry needs us right now. But you can go downstairs if you want. I'll watch the rockets from here," Ron said as a blue rocket was exploding.  
  
"I'll stay here," she replied firmly.  
  
He looked at her, then back to the fireworks and said, "Great. Because I just want to be with you."  
  
He felt like he had said too much, but Hermione took his hand in hers and said, "Great, because I just want to be with you too."  
  
Ron looked at her and rapidly lowered his head and brushed against her lips with his, then slipped behind her, so that she could see the fireworks better. He gave her a bear hug, kissing the top of her head, inhaling her sweet scent. Intoxicated by his gentle touch, she let herself go and put her hands on his, and laid her head comfortably on his chest. He raised her chin and turned his head as she turned hers and they really kissed for the first time.  
  
THE END It was supposed to be a longer story, but I didn't have the time to make it longer when I wrote this. Maybe I'll write a follow up one day.... Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Author's Notes: All the Chapter Titles are Song Titles performed and written by Muggle artists. chapter 1: 'Feel', performed by Robbie Williams, from the album 'Escapology' chapter 2: 'Get The Party Started' (L.Perry), performed by Pink, from Pink's album 'Missundaztood' chapter 3: 'With a Little Help From My Friends' (Lennon/ McCartney), performed by The Beatles, from the album 'Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Heart's Club Band' Chapter 4:'Put Your Arms Around Me' (McElhone/ Spiteri/ Stewart/ Hodgens), performed by Texas, from the album 'White on Blonde' 


End file.
